Sennfelds ehemalige israelitsche Gemeinde
Die ehemalige und von 1836 bis 1938 als Gotteshaus genutzte Synagoge des Ortes ist heute Museum Das Synagoge'ngebäude in Sennfeld, einem Stadtteil von Adelsheim im Neckar-Odenwald-Kreis in Baden-Württemberg, wurde 1835/36 errichtet. Die profanierte Synagoge befindet sich in der Hauptstraße 43. In ihr ist eine Gedenkstätte an die Gemeinde und ein Heimatmuseum für Sennfeld. Israelitsche Gemeinde vor dem 18. Jhdt.: :In Sennfeld bestand eine jüdische Gemeinde bis 1940. Ihre Entstehung geht in die Zeit des 17. Jahrhunderts zurück. Möglicherweise waren auch bereits seit dem 14. Jahrhundert Juden am Ort (vergleiche zu Adelsheim — In Adelsheim lebten Juden bereits im Mittelalter. 1338 hatte Kaiser Ludwig der Baier den Brüdern Poppo und Berlinger von Adelsheim erlaubt, in ihrem Gebiet (Adelsheim oder anderswo) vier jüdische Familien zu halten. Diese Erlaubnis blieb offensichtlich lange in Kraft. Auch 1690 waren vier jüdische Familien in Adelsheim ansässig). 1718 werden sieben Juden als Untertanen des Ortsadels derer von Berlichingen in Sennfeld genannt. 18. + 19. Jhdt.: 20. Jhdt.: 1933 lebten etwa 50 Mitglieder der israelitschen Gemeinde im Ort. Hier wurde eine Schule zur Vorbereitung auf die Ausreise nach Palästina/Israel eingerichtet. Nach 1938 …… . 1940 lebten noch 21 in Sennfeld. Sie wurden durch die Nazis zum größten Teil mit vielen anderen Juden Badens und des Elsass nach Gurs deportiert. Andere wurden bis 1944 auch ins KZ (so gen. Ghetto) Theresienstadt deportiert. Im Exil haben xx überlebt. Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Während der Novemberpogrome 1938 wurde die Inneneinrichtung der Synagoge durch SA-Männer zerstört. Die Kultgegenstände wurden auf die Straße geworfen und ebenfalls vernichtet. Im Februar 1940 wurde die Synagoge an die politische Gemeinde Sennfeld verkauft. Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs wurde das Gebäude als Kino bzw. Kriegsgefangenenlager genutzt. 1933 lebten noch 56 jüdische Personen in Sennfeld. Auf Grund der Folgen des wirtschaftlichen Boykotts, der zunehmenden Entrechtung und der Repressalien verließen einige der jüdischen Einwohner den Ort. Immer mehr jüdische Familien verarmten und waren auf die jüdischen Fürsorgeeinrichtungen angewiesen. 1936 bis 1939 bestand am Ort eine der wenigen Ausbildungsstäten für die Auswanderung nach Palästina, eine Hachschara, ein landwirtschaftliches Lehrgut für Jungen und Mädchen in den Anwesen von Adolf und Isaak Neuberger (Hauptstraße 55 und 60). Auf dem Lehrgut wurden innerhalb dieser Zeit etwa 56 Jugendliche aus allen Teilen Deutschlands vor ihrer Auswanderung nach Palästina praktisch und theoretisch in die Landwirtschaft eingeführt und erhielten Unterricht in Hebräisch, Soziologie, Geschichte, jüdischer Gegenwartskunde, Literatur und Naturwissenschaft. Beim Novemberpogrom 1938 wurde die Inneneinrichtung der Synagoge zerstört (s.u.). Das landwirtschaftliche Lehrgut sowie einige jüdische Wohnungen wurden gleichfalls durch SA-Leute aus Osterburken, Adelsheim und Eberbach gestürmt und verwüstet. Jüdische Einwohner wurden misshandelt, darunter wurde dem 75jährigen Josef Levi ein Schultergelenk ausgerenkt. Bis 1940 konnten 29 jüdische Personen in die USA (14), nach Palästina (6), Argentinien (4) und in andere Länder emigrieren. Sechs Personen waren in dieser Zeit noch am Ort verstorben. Am 22. Oktober 1940, nach der Besetzung Frankreichs, wurden von den Nazi-Behörden die letzten 21 jüdischen EinwohnerInnen nach Gurs / Südfrankreich deportiert. Von dort wurden viele dieser Personen weiter zur Ermordung nach Auschwitz-Birkenau gebracht. 1944 wurde noch die mit einem nichtjüdischen Mann verheiratete Flora Schaller geb. Reis, als letzte jüdischstämmige Person Sennfelds in das Konzentrationslager Ghetto Theresienstadt deportiert. Sie konnte zwar 1945 lebend zurückkehren, starb jedoch an den Folgen der Lagerzeit 1946 in Karlsruhe. , Von den in Sennfeld geborenen und/oder längere Zeit am Ort wohnhaften jüdischen Personen sind in der NS-Zeit umgekommen (Angaben nach den Listen von Yad Vashem, Jerusalem und den Angaben des "Gedenkbuches - Opfer der Verfolgung der Juden unter der nationalsozialistischen Gewaltherrschaft in Deutschland 1933-1945"): Friederike Bodenheimer geb. Zwang (1856), Abraham Falk (1889), Emil Fleischhacker (1910), Lot Fleischhacker (1940), Frieda Fröhlich geb. Neuberger (1888), Gerson Grünfeld (1873), Josef Kaufmann (1883), Max Kaufmann (1903), Samuel Kaufmann (1878), Joseph Levi (1863), Adolf Neuberger (1874), Eduard Neuberger (1869), Elisabeth Neuberger (1919), Gida Neuberger geb. Thalheim (1894), Hans Neuberger (1918), Ida Neuberger geb. Waitzfelder (1884), Isack Neuberger (1884), Salomon Neuberger (1872), Selma Neuberger geb. Rollmann (1883), Sigmund Neuberger (1874), Johanna (Juliana) Neumann geb. Zwang (1888), Rolf Neumann (1934), Berta Reis geb. Wolf (1866), Milli Reis (1899), Berta Stein geb. Neuberger (1869), Claire Stern geb. Thalheimer (1896), Ida Straus geb. Zwang (1875), Fanny Zwang (1862). * Sennfeld (Adelsheim) (Ortsteil seit xxxx) * https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Synagoge_(Sennfeld) Geschichte Die jüdische Gemeinde Sennfeld besaß bereits im 18. Jahrhundert eine Synagoge. Da diese für die wachsende Anzahl der Gemeindemitglieder zu klein geworden war, wurde an gleicher Stelle 1835/36 ein Neubau errichtet. In der neuen Synagoge befanden sich neben dem Betsaal auch ein rituelles Bad (Mikwe), ein Unterrichtsraum der jüdischen Schule und eine Lehrerwohnung. Architektur Die Synagoge in Sennfeld ist ein Massivbau aus heimischem Muschelkalkstein. Eine Außentreppe führt durch ein Korbbogenportal ins Innere. Im Portalbogen war folgende Inschrift eingraviert: ''Dies ist das Tor zum Herrn, Gerechte treten durch es hinein (Psalm 118,20). Durch einen Gang erreicht man den Betsaal. Auf der rechten Seite des Ganges befand sich ursprünglich das Schulzimmer und in den beiden Räume auf der linken Seite befinden sich die alte und die neue Mikwe. Beide wurden 1992 bei den Renovierungsarbeiten wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt. Der Betsaal war ein rechteckiger Raum mit einer Breite von 8,90 m und einer Länge von 11,25 m. Der Fußboden bestand aus roten Sandsteinplatten. Im Mittelgang vor dem Toraschrein stand die Bima. Die Frauenempore war über eine Treppe, die auch zur Lehrerwohnung im ersten Stock führte, zu erreichen. Im zweiten Stock befanden sich ein Gästezimmer und ein großer Dachboden, in dessen Fußboden bei den Renovierungsarbeiten eine Geniza gefunden wurde. Heutiger Zustand Nach der Rückerstattung an die Jewish Restitution Successor Organization (JRSO) wurde die Synagoge 1951 an die katholische Kirchengemeinde Adelsheim verkauft. Nachdem eine katholische Kirche in Sennfeld errichtet worden war, kaufte die politische Gemeinde Sennfeld das Gebäude. Nach verschiedene Nutzungen und umfangreichen Renovierungsarbeiten dient das Gebäude seit 2001 als Heimatmuseum und Gedenkstätte zur Geschichte der jüdischen Gemeinde in Sennfeld. Friedhof …… Gedenken, Heimatmuseum und Gedenkstätte Am 9. November 1991 wurde über dem Grundstein eine Gedenktafel zur Erinnerung an die Synagoge und die Deportation der Juden aus Sennfeld im Jahr 1940 angebracht. Ihr Text: :::Dieses Historische Gebäude war von :::::::1836 - 1938 :::die Synagoge der jüdischen Gemeinde :::::::in Sennfeld, :::die seit dem 17. Jahrhundert hier bestand. Unter der :::nationalsozialistischen Gewaltherrschaft wurde die :::Inneneinrichtung 1938 vollständig zerstört. :::1940 wurden die letzten 21 jüdischen Bürger nach Gurs deportiert. :::Ihnen zm Gedächtnis — und :::uns zur bleibenden Mahnung, :::dem Unrecht zu wehren und die Würde des Menschen zu achten. (Bild bei alem. judaica.de) English Shortest '''Sennfeld (Qu.) Baden. Jews first settled in the 17th century. A synagogue was built in 1836 and the Jewish population rose to 121 in 1875 (total 1,253). In 1933, the Jewish population stood at 56. From 1936, a pioneer training farm was operated, preparing Zionist youth for aliya. On Kristallnacht (9-10 November 1938), while the synagogue was being vandalized, the farm was attacked and Jews there were severely beaten. Including the pioneer youth, 143 Jews were present in Sennfeld in the Nazi period; 30 emigrated and 80 left for other German cities, most of them also emigrating. Another 22 perished in the camps, most being deported to the Gurs concentration camp on 22 October 1940 Medien * Liste der im Deutschen Reich von 1933 bis 1945 zerstörten Synagogen Literatur * Franz Hundsnurscher/Gerhard Taddey: Die jüdischen Gemeinden in Baden. 1968. S. 259-260. * Joseph Walk (Hrsg.): Württemberg - Hohenzollern - Baden. Reihe: Pinkas Hakehillot. Encyclopedia of Jewish Communities from their foundation till after the Holocaust (hebräisch). Yad Vashem Jerusalem 1986. S. 349-351. * Wilhelm Wetterauer: Publikationen aus den 1980er-Jahren (maschinenschriftlich vervielfältigt): **Das ehemalige landwirtschaftliche jüdische Lehrgut in Sennfeld. ** ders.: Die ehemalige Synagoge in Sennfeld. ** ders.: Der israelitische Friedhof in Sennfeld. ** ders.: Das Judenseelein in Sennfeld. * Reinhart Lochmann: Geschichte der jüdischen Gemeinde Sennfeld. ** ders.: Dokumentation des jüdischen Friedhofs Sennfeld. * Joachim Hahn, Jürgen Krüger: "Hier ist nichts anderes als Gottes Haus...". Synagogen in Baden-Württemberg. Band 1: Geschichte und Architektur. Band 2: Orte und Einrichtungen. Hg. von Rüdiger Schmidt, Badische Landesbibliothek, Karlsruhe und Meier Schwarz, Synagogue Memorial, Jerusalem. Stuttgart 2007. * Rudolf Landauer, Reinhart Lochmann: Spuren jüdischen Lebens im Neckar-Odenwald-Kreis. Herausgegeben vom Landratsamt NOK, 2008, ISBN: 978-3-00-025363-8. 200 S., 284 Fotos, Inhaltsverz. * Klaus-Dieter Alicke: Lexikon der jüdischen Gemeinden im deutschen Sprachraum. 3 Bände. Gütersloher Verlagshaus, Gütersloh 2008, [[]]. (Online-Ausgabe) * Sabine Braun (Red.): Objekte aus verborgenem Ort, in: fnweb.de/region/neckar-odenwald/ vom 16.8.2012 * Joachim Hahn und Jürgen Krüger: Synagogen in Baden-Württemberg. Band 2: Joachim Hahn: Orte und Einrichtungen. Konrad Theiss Verlag, Stuttgart 2007, [[]], S. 7–9 (Gedenkbuch der Synagogen in Deutschland. Band 4). * Andreas Hanel (Red.): Erinnerung soll in Sennfeld wachgehalten werden, in: Rhein-Neckar-Zeitung vom 9.11.2018 * Siehe auch * Reinhart Lochmann , Jg 1942, Vorsitzender des Historischen Arbeitskreises Sennfeld Weblinks * Synagoge in Sennfeld bei Alemannia Judaica (mit vielen Fotos) * Gedenkstätten in Baden-Württemberg Kategorie:Adelsheim Kategorie:NOK